


Steve's Wish

by claire_fy



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_fy/pseuds/claire_fy
Summary: A letter from Steve to Diana.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Diana & Steve





	Steve's Wish

Dear Diana,

How are you doing recently?

Captain Harvey once told us:"Having wish is an extremely ridiculous thing for soldiers. And yet for sure, we need hope." But I just can't help to wish for many things, or you can say, it's everything. 

I wished I won't die today. I wished my comrades get the best sight. I wished enemies disappeared from sky. I wished the war ends tomorrow. 

I'm a greedy person actually. Always have bunch of wishes in my mind. The only change is - since I fall in love with you, they all become you. 

I wish you don't need your armor today. I wish the amazing super power can protect you forever. I wish those bad guys could not approach you. I wish I can still be with you tomorrow. 

Now that you can see i wished too much, I guess it's why the wishes could not be fulfilled. Luckily, most of them came true. I'm already very, very satisfied. 

Diana, we both know at the end of the day, I will return to the good place where gun doesn't existed and sky is always blue. Though sometimes will feel lonely, knowing that you're doing well, each day will be the best for me.

I hate to say"You need to save the world." Nothing beats seeing you carrying so much responsibility and fighting against the powerful enemies over and over again. Deep in my heart, Diana, I just wish you to be a normal, happy girl. It is a tough one, huh? But life gotta go on. 

You don't need to search for me in memory, Diana. No matter how time flights or what the crazy world changes to, I am always by your side and love you. 

Your beloved,

Steve Trevor


End file.
